


Reflection

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Smutober 2020 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “You’re so fucking pretty, Honey,” David murmured in his ear.Patrick thought it would be uncomfortable, like hearing his own voice on a recording, but he hardly recognized himself. He looked desperate, fucking himself on David’s cock.David and Patrick have sex in front of a mirror.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947055
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	Reflection

“Look at yourself,” David ran his hand down Patrick’s chest. He whined as David’s nail scraped over his nipple. “Look, Patrick,” David’s hand wound through his curls, turning his head to look at the mirror.

Patrick’s eyes fluttered open at the sting of _painpleasure_ on his scalp. David had dragged the full length mirror to the end of their bed before pinning Patrick’s hips to the mattress and working him open with his tongue. Patrick lowered himself onto David’s cock, largely avoiding his own reflection. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Honey,” David murmured in his ear. 

Patrick thought it would be uncomfortable, like hearing his own voice on a recording, but he hardly recognized himself. He looked desperate, fucking himself on David’s cock. His head was tipped back into David’s palm, the long line of his neck exposed. Bruising red marks trailed from the base of his throat, over his collar bones. They skated the edge of his nipples, still red and stinging from the pinch of David’s fingers.

“Fuck, David, please,” Patrick gasped as David thrust up into him. He'd never seen his face make that expression, mouth rounded and open as he cried out. His eyes were so dark he could bardly make out the ring of brown. David’s mouth curved into a smile, lips brushing over the hollow behind his ear. 

“You feel so good, Patrick,” David’s free hand slid from his waist, down over the curve of his hip. The movement of his hand drew Patrick’s gaze lower, to the bloodless white divots where David’s fingers dug into the meat of his ass. His cock bobbed hard and heavy in the air as he rocked back to meet David's thrusts. Patrick watched his thighs flex as he raised and lowered himself. The muscle ached, blurring with the arousal burning beneath his skin. 

“David, I need to come, please,” Patrick begged, his cock twitched, precum beading at the head. David lowered his head to mouth at Patrick’s neck; his teeth scraped over his pulse point. Patrick shuddered as the sensation shot straight through him, “fuck, David, please let me touch myself.” 

“Go ahead,” David nipped the shell of his ear, “touch yourself for me, Honey.” He tugged on Patrick’s hair, sharp shocks of dizzying arousal twisting through him as he reached for the lube. 

Patrick groaned with relief as he got a hand around his cock. He stroked himself, quick and messy as he rode David. He had never watched himself get fucked before, David’s cock disappearing into his body, thick and wet with lube. David’s toes curled in the carpet; he moaned softly into Patrick’s throat.

“Come on, Patrick,” David said, guiding his movements with the hand on his ass, “I want to see your face when you come. God, Patrick.” David’s words coiled in his gut, his hand sped up on his cock as he chased the friction.

“David,” Patrick gasped, come spilling over his fingers.

“That’s it, look at yourself, Patrick,” David’s hands moved to steady him, holding Patrick against his chest, “you’re so fucking gorgeous, Honey.”

Patrick’s spine arched as he met his own gaze, David surrounding him while Patrick watched himself fall apart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these I'll be able to do, but my goal is around 20 ficlets. Hopefully it'll be more, but we'll see I suppose, life's kind of crazy right now. Feedback is always welcome.  
> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
